Death is not the end
by x-trident-x
Summary: umm i didnt want steven to die so i wrote a alterinative ending. For some reason it includes Becker. Be nice its my first fan fic
1. To die in vain

_**Primeval**_

Stephen wasn't scared of the great prehistoric creatures that he was about to meet, who would feast on his flesh and devour his bones.

He tuned out Nick's angry yells and screams; this was to make up for sleeping with his wife. For his repentance. his somewhat drastic apology.

He ignored Helen's evil smile he felt unclean he needed to escape her.

forever

Instead he focused on the good times like walking through an anomaly for the first time seeing Abby, the way Abby smiled so delicately, then it hit him like a bullet in his chest he loved her only now as he was about to die did he realise, He kicked himself mentally, how many hints, clues outright answers was he given? And only now did he realise what she meant to him.

He allowed himself one last look at the door expecting to see his best friend staring at him in horror, only to find that the sole reason that he was about to die watching him, his last dance with death that he would ever face but she too left and gave him one last sick evil smile, to then turn and walk away.

He realised how naive he had been to think she loved him, the thought that she even cared about him made him feel so stupid.

He was alone, and he knew that now more than ever. His body shook with a heart wracking sob, and another sob shook his body silently. He tried to contain it as the creatures began to enter the room he ever so slowly walked into the centre, he sighed he was about to die a long painful death and no one nowhere could save him.

all he could do was wait....


	2. Becker

_**Meanwhile at the arc**_

"And so that concludes the tour, captain Becker I do presume you know why your here?" Lester complained.

Heck Lester was always complaining even when there was NOTHING to complain about. But with Cutter there was always a problem. "I presumed it was because I passed my fighting Dinosaurs final, but you never can be sure."Becker joked

"Ah you made a joke. Don't .begin your work. Now" and with that Lester strode back to his office

He began to wonder were his free lance team was... If ANYTHING went wrong it was all Cutters fault as always.

It was a quiet wednesday afternoon and it was unsually calm and...normal. That was when he knew something was wrong

his phone began to ring.

Cutter.

There went his good sighed to himself as he picked up his phone.

"Cutter where the bloody hell are you" He fumed

A couple of minutes later becker and his team were ready to kick some dinosaur butt... or die trying....

Becker seemed quite thrilled at aiming a un on a dead creature.

_Note to self.._mused Lester_ all new recruits to under go metal health checks Becker looks more excited than he should be..._

* * *

**Sorry its so short. but i needed to introduce Becker.... i dunno if i should kill Becker off but i wanna do a becker/sarah thing.... what do you think?**

-x-Trident-x- 3


	3. the call

**_To watch a man die _**

Cutter

"God Damn it! Stephen OPEN THE DOOR!" Cutter yelled to no avail smashing his hand against the door, GODDAMMIT! He smashed his fist against the metal bruising his hand and wrist .He spun round on his heal and ran down the corridor towards the door.

_Maybe if i could ..._ Cutter thought _i could ..._

"Who's next? Who are you going to sacrefice next will it be Caudia or whatever her name is anyway?"he froze a look of disgust on his face as he turned to face helen. "Or how about that geeky kid Connor? Or that girl stephen likes Abby? it'll never stop until you come with me..."her sneering voice turned softer "Nick I love you."

Nick laughed "Dont try and feed me anymore of your lies Helen because frankly your starting to agitate me."

again he turned and began to dial his phone.

he phoned the only person that could help...Lester

As lester picked up the usual greeting was given "cutter where the hell are you?"

_well lester, you know that spy you Tried to catch? well geuss what stephen is about to die cos we found him... unlike you! _was what nick wnted to say but what he said instead was

"Lester,stephen is stuck in a room with a bunch of hungry prehistoric creatures that are soon going to eat him... we're at 90 vestly avenue get as many men as possible .And yes Helen is here..." and with that he hung up the ran out the door.


	4. life in a hurry

_**LIFE AND DEATH**_

When Lester told the rest of the team what happened three things happened:

Jenny began working on a cover story on his death

Connor accidentally exploded a anomaly tracking device far to close to Lester's face than he needed to be

And Abby?

She broke down in to tears.

* * *

Abby

Abby flew down the stairs dodging guards and jumpt into her car...

* * *

Stephen

why? why? goddamn it why?

the only words that ran around his head.....

and still the monsters were wary of him the 'hunter'

He looked again through the door to see only Helen the sick evil woman she is

* * *

Abby

Following the military wasn't that hard.. really.


End file.
